


lifting up princess style

by Pflanzichan



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the 8th episode of season 2 so watch out for SPOILERS!!!!!<br/>Everyone escaped with Leo's parachutes but Riario broke his leg. Now they have one problem: How getting Riario to the ship....</p>
            </blockquote>





	lifting up princess style

**Author's Note:**

> I love Da vinci's demons *-* And I love Leario *-* I imagined how Leo would carry Riario to get him away from the natives....  
> sry for the bad summary....I'm not good at that stuff.....

Riario screamed. He couldn't believe he actually broke his fucking leg by flying with this fucking parachute Leonardo constructed. Nico, totally overcharged, tried to stop his leg from bleeding. Unfortunately he was completely hysteric and so not really helpful. Quite the contrary he made it even worse and so Riario was swearing and screaming.

Although Riario was suffering, Leo and Zo were pretty happy about the shouting. It made it pretty easy to find their friend Nico. And Riario. When Leo saw Nico totally confused and excited, he kneeled down next to Riario and took a look and his wound. With his numerous, pretty illegal and unethical studies of the human body he knew what to do. Leo was kind enough to tell Riario what would happen to him, so he could prepare himself; you could not take this for granted. With a quick look he made sure that Riario was ready and corrected the bone. Riario passed out seconds later.

Now they had another problem. The natives were after them and they had to hurry, however, with a passed out and crippled Riario this was a bit difficult. All thought the same. Leaving him would be best. For them. Riario had no dissenting vote. Zo was the first one to say what everyone was thinking: “Why just not fuckin’ leave him?”

Nico immediately started shouting back:” No! We are not going without him!”

Leo sighed: “No. He’s coming with us. It’s been enough death. “

“Greaaat….now we have to take this bastard with us although he tried to kill us. More than once!” Zo said, rolling his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does! When he'd be in our situation and you would lie on the ground, he would fucking let us get caught by these bloody freaks!”

“It doesn’t matter. It is me here not him. I’m me and not Riario and that’s why I say we take him with us.”

“I won’t carry this bastard!”

Without saying another word Leo stooped down to Riario and lifted him up. Zo and Nico looked at him and blinked. Nico cocked his head: “You know he will kill you when he finds out that you carried him like a princess?”  
L  
eo shrugged his shoulders: “Well let’s hope he won’t find out.”

A few minutes later Riario woke up. He was confused. He remembered the pain and the parachute thing and this fucking Artista making him passing out by correcting his leg. Well he had to admit that he should be at last a bit thankful. Maybe he should thank him. Or maybe not. The next thing he noticed was that there was something warm. Back then he has lain on the ground and there was nothing to warm him. Then he felt arms and an upper part of a body really close to him. What the fuck. That was totally not what he expected. Neither what he wanted. Did someone seriously carry him?! And worse like a girl?! He slowly dared to open one eye and blinked into Leonardo’s face. Oh, great. The Artista carried him like a little girl.

“Ehm. Why the fuck are you carrying me? And why like THIS?!”

“Oh, hi. My dreamer.”

“That is your name. I am the one who passed out not you. You should remember this.”

“Who fainted after a little medical intervention?”

“You broke my leg.”

“I corrected it.”

Silence.

Then Nico interfered. “Uhm, good you’re awake. And Leo carries you because Zo wanted to leave you and so Leo is the only one who is strong enough.”

“And because it’s funny seeing Leo carrying you princess style.” Zo added. 

Silence. And a glance of death from Riario.

“Ok. But now I’m awake and I will walk on my own! I will not do this ridiculous thing to me anymore!”

And with these words Riario jumped out of Leos’ arms and landed on the ground.  
Unfortunately his leg was still bad injured and he was not able to walk. Or stand. Or touching the ground in any way. So, not really surprisingly, he fell down and started screaming.

Leo sighed. “What do you think you can do? Running around like nothing happened? This will take weeks to heal.”  
Riario stayed silent.

“You see!” Zo told “We should have left him! He’s only a burden! Let’s leave him now! Come on Leo you know it’s the best for all of us!”

“Not for all of us” Nico commented.

“’He’ is not ‘us’!”

Leo did not say a word but stooped down to Riario and lifted him up again. The same way as before. “I won’t leave him.”

Riario gave up protesting and realized that this was the quickest, most comfortable and most probably the only way for him to get out of this forest. Well if anyone would reveal this story he would find him and torture and kill him. And he would have wished not the betray count Girolamo Riario!

But at the moment he was satisfied with folding his arms and making himself as heavy as possible.

And maybe cuddling up to Leo. Maybe only a bit. But he was cold and Leo was warm. Yeah, that was it for sure. He was only cold! So he bore himself against Leo’s breast and closed his eyes again. Maybe he would sleep a while.


End file.
